tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Fate/Fools★Gold - Prologue: In the Name of Lamorak
"Alright You Can Do This", I shouted as I began to clench my fist and prepare my magic circlets. Today was the day, and I was pumped for the experience. It was true that I had no desire to enter this war at first, but the idea of meeting my great ancestor was far too exciting to let pass. Oh right! You probably have no idea what I am talking about, or who I am. Well first off let us start with a proper introduction. I am Faith Victoria, a seventeen year old magus from the United States of America. Now off the back you are probably wondering what in the world and I doing and why am I exited. Well today is the day I get to summon my ancient ancestor and participate inside of the Grail War. Ok, before we go any further let me go ahead and fill in some of these holes for you. I know that most people don't even know what a Grail War is and you probably don't have a idea about my ancestry. Since I have not told you yet, I am sure you don't really know. Shoot I did not even know till about four years ago and even then I was in shock. Still I better take my time and explain all this. Can't really have you getting lost in the story now can I. Alright lets star off with the Grail War. A Grail War is a competition between multiple magus in a effort to awaken and obtain the Holy Grail. The Holy Grail is and is not the item from Arthurian legends. As I am sure I said before, it is complicated. The Holy Grail is a wish granting device, but I am pretty sure there is nothing holy about it. Especially when you sit down and consider the fact that there is a war between people in order to obtain it, there can be nothing truly holy about the object. However the object is capable of granting wishes so that makes it worth the challenge. Though I could care less for it personally. If I want my wish granted I can do it myself thought hard work, but my family, well my family has these grand ideas of grandeur. Speaking of my family I should go ahead and dive into them real quick. My family is the Victoria Family. They are a line of nobles dating back to the age of King Author and his table of round knights. Wait, sorry about that. Dating back to the age of King Author and the Knights of the round table. The knights were not round, the table was. Anyway my family has old history and old history has old regrets. They are mostly not magus, that bloodline is more new, but they do have connections in the magical world. This is due mostly to the church, but every now and then they will hire a magus just to keep up with magical news. Anyway my family heard about a upcoming Grail war and decided that they wanted to enter. Well to be more correct they wanted me to enter, since I was a magus and the old head were not, and they want me to use its power to bring back the good old days. Now mind you the good old days was filled with horse shit and sexism. Both of those don't seem to appeal to a seventeen year old girl, but there was one thing about the old days that I have to admit that I even envy, and of course it is the Knight in shinning armor. I ... LOVE ... KNIGHTS! I just love the way they look, dress, act, and the way people looked at them. If there was ever a time to go to war it would be during the age of knights. Sure battle was gruesome and deadly, but plate armor looked so divine and there magical swords, boy what would I do to get my hands on one of them. To be honest I would join a Grail war to get a hold of one, and guess what, I did. Anyway back onto the War. The Grail War is fought between masters and servants. Masters are people like me, those born with magical potential. Servants are spirits summoned using the grail. These spirits are usually heroes of the past and legendary figures throughout history. A good example would be King Author, now I would love to see the six pack on that guy. Though knowing history and people he was probably a fat slob. Anyway back to what I was saying, servants are summoned by masters in order to fight the Grail war. To summon a servant one must perform a ritual that draws the servant from the throne of Heroes and brings them to this mortal world. Now this is where that magic sword I mention earlier comes in. For you see, I plan to summon a servant like no other. The servant I plan to summon is one from my own family. I am not sure if I told you, I have been rambling on for a good bit, but the Victoria family comes from the days of the Knights of the Round Table. One of the men who sat around that table is my forebear and the servant I wish to summon. The magical sword I told you about, the one that convinced me to join a death game between mages, is called Slasher. No I am serious, it is called Slasher. Nah, the true name is La Hire. The name means the Anger in French, and I am pretty sure it had another name in the past, but that is what we call it now. Anyway when I agreed to fight in the Grail War my family gifted me La Hire. Of course you are probably thinking that they gave me this sword to defend myself, but in all honesty that was not the reason. The reason they gave me La Hire was so that I can summon the greatest spirit to aid a Victoria in battle. That is right, with this blade I can summon Sir. Lamorak himself! With my ancestor at my side and my own training as a warrior and magus there is no way I can loss. However there is a catch to it. For you see the servants can't just be summoned willy nilly. In a grail war they are all split up into classes. The warrior who you summon must fall into a class and if that class is taken then that warrior can not be summoned. I know for a fact that Caster and Berserker, have already been taken. That knowledge was given to me by the priest of the church. Lancer, Rider, and Saber are said said to still be open, so my goal is to get one of those. With all things considered I am kind of in luck, saber is still available. The Saber class is the strongest of the knight classes and Lamorak was well known for wielding La Hire into battle. If I can summon him as a saber victory will be assured. "Alright here we go", I shouted as i stabbed La Hire into the ground! The blade dug into the earth just inside of the summoning circle. The moment it hit the ground the circle began to light up and mana began to flow around the room. I could feel the magic being drained from my body as the ritual began. "Here me and obey", I shouted! "I am Faith Vitoria child of your blood and air to the sundered crown. Rise from your grave and take form. My magic shall become your body and your will shall become my blade. Fight for me servant and I shall fight for you. We are one of one blood and one of one mind. Come forth Lamorak and show me your rage!" With the words casted the sigil began to act violently. The light multiplied and the earth began to shake. There was a sudden eruption of blue light that spread out around me like the stars and then it all came collapsing back in taking form and shape. "Lamorak", I spoke as the light took the form of a person. Had I succeed, I wondered. I could not see the weapon at first, but I was sure it was a blade. Well I thought it was till the point of a spear erupted from the blue liquid and stopped a millimeter from my face. "Pshaw ... a witch", spoke a voice that was surprisingly female. I stared up at the figure in awe, horror, and shock as my servant stood before me. I expected to see Lamorak, my great ancestor, clad in shinning armor standing before me with La Hair in his hand and a smile on his face. Instead I was meet with a violent women with silver hair and eyes that had seen many deaths. She was clad in shinning armor, but held no sword. A spear in her right and a tower shield in her left. I had no idea who this spirit was, but at the moment I did not care. I was more concerned with the spear that now stood just in front of my face. "The hell", I shouted, giving into my anger. It was a foolish move with all things considered, however I was not thinking at the time. Knocking the spear away with my left hand I bolted off the ground. The fearsome anger filled my eyes as I stood up and stared into the cold eyes of the spirit. "Hod dare you thrust your spear at me bitch! I am your master!" "Bitch huh', spoke the spirit as it looked at me. The words or my actions did not phase her at all. As a matter of fact it placed a smile on her face. "Yep, you are of my blood", spoke the spirit as she placed the spear leaning over he shoulder and began to look around. "So this is the noble lineage I left behind", she spoke as she began to look at the old walls. It was needless to say that I was still angry, but the fact that she said of her blood kind of bothered me. I was a Victoria and as a Victoria I am the descendant of Lamorak. You know the knight, the one with the magical sword and fiery tempter. The same temper that runs throughout our entire family. I was secure in my lineage. Unless this women came from my mothers side, or maybe she was someone else also down from the same bloodline. I had not thought about that when I was trying to summon Lamorak. However there was a more pressing matter at hand than that. Staring at the spear and shield the women held and the fact that I had command seals on may hand. Quick break, if you don't know what a command seal is then I will put it in easy terms. It is a bunch of magic sealed into a tattoo that gives you the ability to demand things from your servant. Ok back to the story. Anyway, with my command seals present on my hand I knew I had successfully summoned a servant. That only could mean two things. The first is that I failed and had summoned a lancer instead of a saber. I hate the idea of this one. The second option could be that the saber was summoned while I was preparing myself to summon my spirit. I hated this option also, but at the very least it saved my pride. Either way this meant that my plan to summon Saber had failed and to make it worse somebody else had summoned it. Oh dear god, I am going to die here, I thought in the back of my head. No! Never give up, I can still win with a lancer. Besides lance beats sword anyway, so suck it whoever summoned Saber! "Ok, ok", I spoke turning my attention to my saber, I mean servant. God I wanted a saber. "Listen women, who in the Sam's hell are ..." Before I could finish the sentence my stomach was meet with a sharp pain. The blow caused me to hit the ground as I saw my servant standing over me with a clinch fist. Falling to my knees I could only look up to see rage on her face and her looking down on my like I was last weeks garbage. "Who in the hell do you think you are calling a women", she shouted with rage. "I am a knight of the round table and ancestor to your entire line. I am not a women! women are weak and fragile creatures! I am a man, and the most mighty of them all at that! I am Sir Lamorak and if you call me a women again I will skewer you like the heathen you are witch!!" The hell, I thought as I attempted to fight though the pain. Not only had I been struck by my own servant, but the words that came out of her mouth made no sense. She was a He, or was she simply acting as a man? Sir Lamorak was known as a fearsome knight with a tempter, I got that. However there was nothing about him being a she, thought I am a hundred percent sure that this was a women standing before me. So how in the world. Before I could stand to my feet I was forced to throw up. The blow had knocked up my lunch from earlier. "How dare you", I spoke as I rose my hand. I was about to use a command seal to give a order, but then I remembered that I only had three of them. If I used one now I would only have one left for action. I needed the last command seal for, well once that fighting was over. "How dare you punch me", I shouted as I stood to my feet! "How dare you call a honorable knight a women", shouted Lamorak back! "That is because you are a ...", I spoke. Before I could finish the sentence the sear tip flew by my face and smashed into the wall. The forced pushed a hole completely through it. "Finish that sentence and you die", spoke Lamorak in the coldest tone I have ever heard. That command seal was looking very pretty right now. However Lamorak was spared thanks to the deadly silence that ensued afterwards. Giving off a sigh Lamorak removed her spear from the wall, which left a hole in it, and sat down on top of a bunch of crates. "Listen here Faith", spoke Lamorak, she was now the calm individual that appeared out of the blue mist from before. "I don't like being called a women. I am a knight and knights are not women. I am however female", she spoke as she began to play with her spear. My guess it was a way to fight off embarrassment. "However I am never a women, you got that", she spoke as she gave me a death glare. "Yeah, I got that", I spoke as I realized it was safe to move. My own anger was boiling, but I kept it under control. Fear for my life was overpowering it at the moment, but that could only last so long. We both were of the same blood after all. Rage came natural to me. I wanted to tell her off and show off the power of my command seals, but that would not only be a waste, but it would also break any trust we could make between us. For a good moment a wall of icy silence filled the room. My question bounced around in my head and Lamorak simply waited for me to bombard her with them. I was too scared about setting her off to ask and she was to embarrassed to answer what she knew what was coming. "So", I spoke breaking the silence. "I purposely made sure that nobody recorded me as a women", she spoke. That was not what I was going to ask, but it did answer one of my questions. "How shameful it is for a women to be a knight", she continued to speak as she stared at her spear. "So instead I became a man and began to fight just like one. My brother s did not mind and my sister never complained. Even Author", she spoke. The last word Author seemed to enrage her more than me calling her a women. "That bitch", she shouted as she stabbed her spear into my floor. The spear pierced deeply into the ground causing the foundation of the house to start cracking. "Hey watch it", I shouted as I felt the house shake. "Oh right", spoke Lamorak as she pulled her spear out the ground. Xander shows no mercy to anyone, even buildings", she spoke. "Xander", I asked. She looked at me for a moment with annoyance and then pointed her spear out toward me. "Xander is the name of my spear. As a descendant of my bloodline you should know that." "I am sorry, but", I spoke as my eyes turned toward La Heir. She followed there direction and looked at her ancient sword that was now buried into the earth. "Oh La Heir", she spoke as she picked it up. I could feel the blade pulsating inside of her hands. It was like the sword was rejoicing at the return of its true master. "Yes well I was known for my skill with the blade", she spoke as she flipped her sword and held the hilt of the sword out to me. Reluctantly I grabbed the blade. I was not sure how the sword would react, or Lamorak for that matter. "However this time I will be fighting with Xander and RedanX. "RedanX", I spoke as I looked at her with confusion. Giving off a sigh she pointed her spear toward her shield. "My shield women", she spoke. The annoyance on her face soon began to turn into light anger. At this point thought I was starting to get tired of her. I was fully ready to use my command seal if she did anything crazy. Before our conversation could go any longer I heard the sound of beeping coming from up stairs. "Oh crap my roast", I shouted as I darted up the staircase. I was starving at the moment. Fear for my life made me forget for a few mikes, but the smell and sound of the roast brought it all back. Using magic always made me hungry and I could eat a lot. "We will continue this after I eat", I spoke as I stared down at Lamorak. "Hey you are not leaving me out", she shouted. "I am hungry too!" Category:Fate/Fools★Gold Category:LordNoodleXIV